


Under the Table jobs

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: FUCK, I uhm, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Under the table jobs pay a lot of moneybut why have money when you could just have ahandjob





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years ya fucks
> 
>  
> 
> I cant believe after like three months and this is the shit i post

Tom and Tord sat at a table, in a small room, listening to some man talk about the job they were taking. 

 

It was a simple, beat a guy up, take the information he had and leave.

 

But Tord? 

 

Tord wasn't listening, he was too bored to listen.

 

He put his hand on Tom thigh with a smirk, making the other man jump a bit. Tom sent a glare Tords way, not being able to interrupt the man speaking.

 

Tord ran his hand slowly up Toms thigh and over a now growing bulge in Toms pants.

 

Tom has to hold a back a moan when Tord puts a hand in his pants, pumping slightly.

 

As the meeting went on longer, Tord moved a bit faster.

 

He pulled his hand from Toms pants, leaving the man a squirming mess. 

 

Tord stands, taking the papers from their partner for today, and walks out, with Tom saying curses the entire way to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> and merry christmas
> 
> and everything i write is short
> 
> like me


End file.
